


Franklin & Lamar Headcanons

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [9]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Black Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, My favorite ship from this game, Spooning, bisexual guys, caring and loving relationship, headcanons, of mine, referenced internalized homophobia, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are headcanons for Framar [Franklin x Lamar] 💚





	1. ~ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> These are my headcanons for them, so you don't have to agree with my ideas xD
> 
> I've already did one for Trevor and Lamar, so I thought that I would write another. For Lamar and Franklin as well, this time around (: ⚣ ♡

\- They knew each other throughout their childhood. Although, they didn't become best friends and really close, until middle school. 

\- They care about each other a lot, although they won't admit that, but both of them will show it. 

\- Lamar may act all tough, outgoing and loud. But most of the time, he's actually sweet and has a sensitive side at times. 

\- They switch when having sex, although it's mostly Franklin on top and Lamar on bottom 

\- Lamar doesn't take it well, when they are taking a small break from each other. If they're apart for long or had broken up (then eventually get back together, but that's not the point). He will have some beers, since alcohol takes his mind off Franklin. He also stays in bed, while being in a dark room and under the blankets. He gets in a sad mood and slightly depressed state, so he won't answer calls or even texts. 

\- Lamar gets flustered often (especially in bed), blushing a lot. Especially around Franklin. He doesn't like being naked very much, having slight insecurity, secretly. 

\- Which Franklin does not mind, even if he thinks that there's no reason for it. He loves Lamar's body, especially the other male's eyes. 

\- Lamar always loves Franklin's voice. It's nice to hear, to him anyway. 

\- They joke about each other, but actually love their height difference. 

\- Franklin thinks that the other male is so good looking. Lamar thought the same thing about his lover, thinking that Frank was even more attractive than him. 

\- Lamar calls him by a nickname, 'Franky', when they are alone. 

\- Before they got together, Lamar would masturbate while thinking about Franklin. 

\- Even before then, Lamar struggled with his thoughts and feelings for him. He'd try to convince himself that he didn't like Franklin, in that way, at all. Eventually he had accepted it. 

\- Franklin and Lamar are both bisexual. 

\- They like making love at night. It just feels more intimate. With their warm bodies against each other, hearing themselves as they moan or breathe, inhaling each other's scents. Both of them love it. 

\- They're each other's firsts, for everything. Since both of these two hadn't been with males/guys. Until they got with each other. 

\- Lamar loves to stay close to him. Franklin doesn't mind that Lamar is slightly 'clingy'. That and other stuff, made him think that Lamar is adorable. At times. 

\- They cuddle a lot, loving that warmth from each other. They're always in each other's arms. 

\- Usually Lamar is always the little spoon and Franklin is the big spoon. When they are spooning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡ & I might write another part later on, if I think of more 💙


	2. ♡ ~

\- Lamar hates change, he can't stand things being different from what he's usually use to. 

\- Before they got together, Lamar tried to convince himself that he was just straight and into females. That he wasn't bisexual or gay for Franklin. He had convinced himself that he didn't have feelings for him, his best friend whom he is close with. This went on for years. Until finally, after awhile, he had accepted it. 

\- Franklin was the one who asked Lamar out first. He made the first move. 

\- They mostly have lazy mornings together, just sleeping a bit longer and cuddling lovingly, nuzzled close. Both guys enjoyed that warmth from each other. Sometimes they'll talk or have sex, making slow sweet love. 

\- Lamar feels very happy with him, staying around Franklin. It's been that way for most of his life, knowing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚


End file.
